


The Usage of Pillows in Hand to Hand Combat

by Hazel_Inle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathtubs, Kylo Ren abuses his power with luxury, M/M, Mitaka is playful in bed, Pillow Fights, exploding pillows, fighting over who tops but being hilarious about it, fluff buff for a sad friend, hitaka, hux is dastardly, the finalizer crew ABSOLUTELY knows about hux and mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: In which Hux decides to take revenge on Kylo Ren by having coitus in his bed, and Mitaka has his own agenda on the matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/gifts).



> White-Rainbowff Here is some fluff based off the lovely conversation we had a while back. :) Please please accept my love in light of any bad day :)
> 
> All my love,  
> Hazel

It was a daring plan, really. One that Mitaka had to be coaxed into over the course of several weeks and the bribery of many favors and gifts. He saw no reason to risk such things, but Hux was insistent with those calculating eyes and eager disposition. Honestly, Mitaka wondered if he gave in just to make Hux happy.

They waited until the proper moment. To do so was absolutely necessary. If they were caught, Mitaka had no doubt in his mind that they would be diced like the appetizers served at parties. When Lord Ren made it known to Hux that he was leaving for a mission, Mitaka saw Hux hardly contain himself. Mitaka tried to become invisible as of the man would not stop glancing at him with those eyes once Kylo Ren stalked away.

Hux wasted no time at all. Once Kylo Ren was confirmed to be off ship, Hux stated he had important matters to attend to, and did not wish to be disturbed in his meeting with the Supreme Leader. Mitaka promptly “fell ill” and had to “rest up”.

With a smile from his superior officer and well wishes from his comrades to relax and feel better soon, Mitaka slipped away. Almost as soon as he was out of sight, Hux pounced him and dragged him to a lift with a bounce in his step. Mitaka worried he was dealing with an _imposter_ , he was so giddy. The doors closed, and Hux was upon him, lips locked in a frenzy of dizzy excitement.

“Hux.” Mitaka pushed him off for a second, his uniform and hair already tousled. “Don’t you think this is getting a little too far?”

“He has destroyed my personal space, now it is my turn.”

“Do you seriously consider the bridge your _personal_ space?”

“No, just the _Finalizer_.”

Mitaka rolled his eyes.

“Listen, consider this payback for his tantrum last week,” Hux offered, once more drawing close to his secret partner. Mitaka arched a brow.

He recalled how Kylo Ren had thrown a fit directly on the bridge, destroying Mitaka’s console and barely missing the owner on the first swing. Mitaka had never felt so terrified by the man before, though it quickly turned to disgust when the Force user started screaming down the hall, continuing his rampage on the walls as he left. Mitaka was more than irked that his working station had been destroyed, and forced him to do everything on his datapad, a severe inconvenience for nearly three cycles.

“I am above such pettiness as revenge,” Mitaka responded, breaking from the memory.

“So now you are calling me _petty_?” Hux asked, teasing in his voice. “All the more reason to exploit this.”

“What?” he questioned, confused.

“Insulting a superior officer is a great offence,” Hux replied with a smug grin. “How shall I punish you?”

By then, the lift doors opened to their floor, and Hux once more dragged Mitaka out of the moving box and headed straight for Kylo Ren’s quarters. After a few hacks by Hux’s talents, they entered. Hux took the in entire room with stride, while Mitaka stood outside awkwardly, crossing the threshold back and forth a few times to psyche himself to enter. Eventually, Hux grabbed his collar and pulled him in with a laugh at his skittish attitude.

“He is not here, Phel,” Hux comforted, kissing him once more. Mitaka rolled his eyes once more and pulled away, much to the general’s displeasure.

“Where are you going?” Hux asked in disappointment.

“Exploring,” was the terse reply. Hux grinned and joined him, going into another room while Mitaka headed down the small hallway that no doubt went into the private quarters. Hux went to another direction.

The room was formatted the same as Hux’s own, so it was no surprise that finding his way around was an easy feat. However, there was an extra room that made Mitaka pause. There was a keypad and scanner for security measures, but Mitaka was not fooled. The entire system was not operational; it was simply there to dissuade people from entering. Nothing was plugged in or wired. In fact, it only seemed half finished, like the person who was putting it together gave up and left it for later. Mitaka triggered the door and it opened under his command.

The room was dark and musty, like the cleaning droids had never been inside. He poked his head in to have a better look, when he noticed a pedestal in the center of the room. It contained a crumpled misshapen helmet of some sort, with large black eyes and supposedly teeth.

Mitaka backed out of the room and closed the door, feeling uneasy about the entire affair.

“We should go, Hux,” he called to his partner, who was not in his sight. When he received no response, Mitaka returned to the main area.

“Hux?” he called again

“Back here!”

Mitaka sighed and headed to the bedroom. He found Hux staring at the very large bed in obvious distaste. Mitaka saw why immediately.

It was obviously larger than regulation beds, and had exploited many luxuries such as silk sheets and feather pillows. Hux himself only had what was regulation, just as Mitaka had. The look of absolute determination on Hux’s face made it all the more apparent that Hux was not going to back away from his “mission.”

“That _slimo_ …” Hux hissed. “You realize that resorts on _Coruscant_ don’t even have beds like this!?”

Mitaka sighed and patted Hux’s shoulder.

“No one ever said Lord Ren was fair in any way.”

“Privileged child…the hell I’m _not_ going to exploit this!” Hux proclaimed stubbornly, throwing off his jacket and grasping his belt. Mitaka bit his lip at the show of frustration.

“If you are going to be angry, I don’t want to be a part of this,” Mitaka said. “You’re unpleasant when you are mad.”

“I am not _mad_ Phel!” Hux snapped. “I am _irritated_!”

“Well, you’re unpleasant when you are _irritated_ too,” Mitaka countered with a snap. He calmed himself with a large sigh.

“Have you seen the bathroom?” he asked calmly.

“Just as horribly extravagant,” Hux muttered.

“Then I am going for a sonic.”

And with that, he left Hux to his little hissy attitude in the bedroom, entering what could only be described as a _spa_.

There was a bathtub, something that was not normal on starships, especially military ones. There was not only a sonic, but also a walk in shower with a bench and two shelves. Bottles of expensive brand names from several systems lined up the sides of the bench and filled the shelf to full capacity. Mitaka caught a glimpse of a few clumps of near black hair in the shower drain and shook his head.

_So he is human and has thick dark hair…and it’s long…_

Mitaka decided that if he had a chance to have such luxury, he wasn’t going to let it pass. He turned to the bathtub and began filling it with steamy water. Hux joined him a moment later, naked except his dog tags.

“I see we have a similar thought…” Hux said. Mitaka merely grunted and began undressing himself, neatly folding his clothes on the sink counter. He didn’t even look at Hux as he got into the tub once it was full. He was followed in, Hux sliding behind him so that they were chest to back.

Hux lifted some water from his cupped hands and poured it over Mitaka’s head gently, his lips teasing his ear.

“I’m sorry…” he murmured, toying with the shell. “You are right; I am unpleasant when irked, and we should be enjoying ourselves…”

Hux was bad at apologizing, and even worse about forgiveness. However, after being together for nearly a year, he had made an effort to become better in many different ways. Apologies being one of them.

 _Good enough_ , _this time._

Mitaka turned his head to kiss him softly, feeling Hux’s larger hands caress his arms lazily. When he reached their hands, their fingers twined together as they had a tendency to so, warmth from the bath only secondary to the gesture itself.

They sat there together for so long, they lost track of time. It was long enough for the water to no longer have an effect on either of their senses. It was Mitaka who spoke.

“I want to top.”

Hux stiffened at the words and stared down at Mitaka in shock.

“Have you _ever?_ ” he asked.

“Not with you, I haven’t,” Mitaka replied, standing up and reaching for a towel. Hux followed his example, though reaching for the stopper first to drain the tub. He looked up and down Mitaka’s naked form, though he was no stranger to the view. It was obvious he still enjoyed seeing him, based off that little grin he had.

“I do not think that will change, today,” Hux decided, throwing his used towel into the hamper. Mitaka frowned and threw his there too.

“Why not?” he asked.

“because I _always_ top,” Hux proclaimed, leaving the bathroom. Mitaka leaned against the bathroom threshold.

“ _Always?”_ he pressed, a smirk on his face. Hux frowned.

“Alright, _no_ not _always_ , but I do prefer it.”

“You never have been satisfied by it then,” Mitaka concluded.

“Not really, no,” he agreed. “So no, I will be topping, thank you very much.”

“I don’t think so.”

The lieutenant joined him on the bed by pushing Hux onto his back, kissing him deeply. The sweet kiss in the bathtub was a thing of the past, as hunger began to peek out in the intention. Hux was having none of it, rolling them over towards the headboard, their forms almost lying on the pillows. He towered over his lieutenant in comparison, but the look on Mitaka’s face was not a submissive one.

“Not fair, I want to top.”

“Now you are just _whining_ , Phel,” Hux chided playfully. Mitaka’s response was grabbing one of the feather pillows into his fist and batting his lover in the side with it. Hux’s face was a mixture of disbelief and competitive determination.

“Is that how you wish to play?” he asked, taking one for his own arsenal. Mitaka didn’t hesitate to whack him backwards off him with his pillow, and sliding to the other side of the bed.

“I want to top!” he demanded, a smile spreading across his face.

“You are just being childish!” Hux replied, hitting Mitaka in the leg with a “Pafp!”

“You’re doing it too!”

Bap!

“One must take arms when attacked!” Boof! “And no, you are not!”

Pafp!

“yes I am!”

Bap!

“This is a serious conversation, Phel!” Bap! “You- _stop laughing_!”

Boof!

“Then stop smiling if its serious!” Pafp! “You’re good at _that_!”

POOF!

Hux regretting hitting Mitaka so hard as the pillow exploded into a limp sheet and a cloud of fluffy feathers. As it rained down over them, both Mitaka and Hux held a stricken face of doom, though it was short lived. Mitaka laughed with glee and threw his weapon aside, tackling Hux onto his back in the middle of the feather pile. They bounced as Hux hit the bed, feathers floating around from the disturbance.

The feathers floating all around them and the bright expression on Mitaka’s face made him look like a joyous angel, almost glowing with glee.

“You lose. I top. No excuses,” he laughed out, pecking Hux after each line.

“But-”

“Nope!” Mitaka insisted, shoving feathers towards him as though he were splashing him with water. Hux groaned in exasperation as his lover kissed down his body towards his awakening lower half.

“Just be sure to call a – _ahhh -_ cleaning droid…” he sighed halfheartedly, running his fingers though Mitaka’s feather ridden hair.

* * *

 

_ Epilogue _

_“What happened to my quarters!?”_ Kylo Ren boomed as he marched upon the bridge with his saber in hand, ready to be ignited and swung around. Mitaka gulped heavily, but didn’t look up from his console.

_Oops…I knew I forgot something…_

“ _Lieutenant!”_

Mitaka jumped at the bark and stood at attention.

“Sir!” he cried, staring up into the visor of the most terrifying force wielder he had ever known. Kylo Ren stared at him for what felt like an eternity, towering over him with his superior height and build. That was nothing compared to the absolute horror of the Knight plucking a single feather just above his ear.

_How many people saw that and didn’t mention it!?_

“What…is… _this?”_  Kylo demanded, his aura sparking and spitting with barely contained fury.

“ _Ren_!” Hux’s voice shouted, causing everyone to turn. This was the first time he had exited his office this shift, and Mitaka was slowly realizing why. There was a partial limp in his step, and despite himself, Mitaka felt proud of it. It was only proof that he had thoroughly debauched his stoic lover to the point of actually achieving a demand for a second and third time in the same fashion, even so far as request/demand a repeat of their activities sometime soon.

But now he was in trouble.

“Three minutes you have been back on the _Finalizer_ and you already are harassing my men!” Hux continued.

“My quarters have been _defiled_! This-”

“Whatever has happened in your quarters is no concern of anyone on this bridge! If you have made a mess of them, then that is your own fault!”

“But-”

“If there is a mess, _go call a maintenance droid_ , _have it cleaned up,_ and _let it go_ like a _civilized adult!”_

There were sounds coming from the dark sider’s helmet that no one could identify, before Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber and went straight for Mitaka’s brand new console. Mitaka leapt away from the blade just in time, and a fellow officer held him steady as Kylo Ren began screaming profanities. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose in what was obviously the start of a headache.

Everything was back to normal, it seemed…


End file.
